Motorized vehicles may be equipped with various kinds of warning systems. These warning systems may be general warning systems that inform the driver of different operating conditions of the vehicle. For example, vehicles may be equipped with warning systems which may be used to warn the driver of low fuel amounts, high and or low engine temperature, a drop in oil pressure, problems in charging the vehicle battery, doors and or trunks that are open and the like.
Motorized vehicles may further be equipped with more advanced warning systems which may be used to warn the driver of the vehicle about potentially dangerous situations involving other traffic participants. For example, warning systems have been designed for vehicles that may be used to provide a driver with back-up collision warning, blind spot detection, lane-departure warnings, as well as driver-alertness monitoring, assisted parking, traffic sign recognition, and the like.
While the above systems do provide the driver with warnings of potential dangers, these systems fail to provide any information about a projected path of the projected danger. For example, while a blind spot detection system is able to monitor if a vehicle or other object is located in a blind spot of a vehicle, the blind spot detection system does not provide any information as to whether the vehicle and or object detected is moving towards or away from the vehicle. Similarly, while back-up warning systems may alert a driver to potential objects located behind the vehicle while the vehicle is in reverse, these systems also fail to provide any information as to whether the object is moving towards or away from the vehicle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle warning system and method that overcome the above problems.